Love at Karakura High School Music
by Kazuki no Mori
Summary: Band sekolah cewek ' The Virginy' dan band sekolah cowok ' The Mask' akan disatukan! Padahal selama ini mereka selalu bertengkar! Bagaimana cara mereka agar tampil bagus? Atau timbul perasaan di antara mereka? Bad summarry! mohon RnR :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

**Holla minna! ^.^**

**Ini fic pertama saya**

**Yah...tidak usah bertele-tele dan mohon kerjasamannya ! ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Love at Karakura High school music**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance (yang sama-sama gak berasa)**

**Rated : T (mungkin)**

**Disclaimer : Tite kubo sensei ****(jelas)**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, dsb (tepat sekali)**

**Summary : Band sekolah cewek ' The Virginy' dan band sekolah cowok ' The Mask' akan disatukan! Padahal selama ini mereka selalu bertengkar! Bagaimana cara mereka agar tampil bagus? Atau timbul perasaan di antara mereka? Bad summarry! mohon RnR **

Karakura school music, salah satu sekolah musik di Jepang yang terkenal karena dapat meluluskan ' bintang baru ' dalam dunia hiburan. Sudah banyak artis jepang yang lulus dari sekolah ini dengan nilai yang bagus tentunya.

Nah, sekarang tentang penampilan sekolah ini. Dari pintu gerbang, sudah terlihat Lapangan basket dan taman yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa ruangan. Ada ruangan _vocal_, ruangan _dancing_, ruang kelas, ruang guru, perpustakaan,UKS, kamar mandi, dan ruang kepala sekolah. Ruang kelas biasa di bagi 2, unggulan dan reguler. Murid-murid yang masuk kelas unggulan,adalah murid-murid yang multitalent /hampir bisa semuanya. Biasannya murid-murid kelas ini akan lebih cepat debut. Sementara itu, kelas reguler hanya berisi orang-orang biasa tetapi diajarkan dalam metode belajar yang sama. Mereka akan debut tergantung dengan nilai-nilai mereka.

Beralih ke warga sekolahnya. Sekolah ini terdiri dari beberapa guru. Dari kelas _vocal_ perempuan, ada Yoruichi Shihouin. Dari kelas _vocal_ laki-laki ada Urahara Kisuke. Dari kelas _dancing_ perempuan ada Rangiku Matsumoto. Dari kelas _dancing_ laki-laki ada Gin Ichimaru. Penjaga perpustakaan ada Nanao Ise. Perawat di UKS ada Unohana Retsu. Ada penjaga sekolah Ganjyu Shiba. Dan yang terakhir kepala sekolahnya Byakuya Kuchiki.

Sekolah ini mempunyai band-band kebanggan. Yaitu band yang digandrungi kaum adam, 'The Virginy'. Berisi gadis-gadis pintar dan berbakat. Berikut personilnya:

**Rukia Kuchiki**: Vokalis sekaligus pencipta lagu. Seorang gadis cantik yang mempunyai tinggi yang tidak biasa bagi seorang perempuan SMA, berambut hitam sebahu, bermata violet, dan mempunyai suara yang merdu. Adik dari kepala sekolah, dan sangat manja jika di depan kakak tercintanya.

**Orihime Inoue**: Pianis yang handal. Seorang gadis manis yang mempunyai 'ehem' yang besar, berambut orange kecoklatan, bermata abu-abu. Member yang semangat dan suka bergosip. Sangat mencintai memasak, tetapi sayang, hasilnya tidak memuaskan.

**Hinamori Momo**: Pemain biola yang lembut. Seorang gadis imut yang ukuran badannya hampir sepadan dengan Rukia, berambut hitam dicepol. Member ceria dan suka bergosip juga, tetapi tidak terlalu. suka membaca buku.

**Tatsuki Arisawa**: Drummer berbakat. Seorang gadis tomboy bertubuh atletis, agak tinggi, dan jago karate. Suka melindungi teman-temannya dari personil 'The Mask'. Keras kepala. Tetapi lembut di dalam.

**Soi fon**: Gitaris yang jenius. Pintar memainkan gitar akustik maupun listrik. Seorang gadis berpostur tubuh nyaris mirip dengan Tatsuki, berambut pendek, dan tau hal-hal yang berbau kesehatan, gaya hidup, dan sebagainnya. Sifatnya tak menentu. Member yang paling terlambat menyadari suatu hal.

Lalu band kedua ada 'The Mask' yang di puja-puja kaum hawa. Berisi cowok-cowok keren dan berbakat tentunya. Berikut personilnya:

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Vokalis dan pencipta lagu. Berambut orange mencolok, bermata amber, bertubuh jangkung dan mempunyai kerutan permanen di dahi. Orang yang keras kepala, semangat, dan suka berteman. Mungkin karena sifatnya dia mempunyai banyak teman.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer**: Pianis di band ini. Pemuda yang pendiam, bermata emerald tua, berkulit pucat dan selalu bertampang datar. Member yang paling dewasa. Sebenarnya cocok dijadikan pemimpin.

**Hitsugaya Toushiro**: Bassis di band ini. Pemuda yang bertubuh...em...pendek, berambut silver, dan bermata emerald. Pemuda yang cerewet, tetapi baik. Karena kecerewetannya itu dia menjadi 'psikologi' bagi member yang sedang menghadapi masalah berat.

**Renji Abarai**: Drummer di band ini. Pemuda yang mempunyai tubuh yang sepadan dengan Ichigo, bertatoo, dan berambut merah. Sering bertengkar dengan Ichigo tentang hal-hal sepele dan sering dilerai oleh Hitsugaya. Tetapi mereka juga akrab.

**Ggio Vega**: Gitaris di band ini. Pemuda tinggi, berambut hitam, dan bermata emas. Member termuda dan member yang paling polos. Hanya dia yang bisa berbicara dengan Ulquiorra. Keturunan cina, dan merupakan orang ramah.

**T B C**

**Mungkin segini dulu perkenalan tokohnya ****. Jika ada kesalahan, saya mohon maaf. Lalu, jika ada fic yang mirip, saya mohon maaf juga. Lalu, mohon kritik/sarannya ****. Chapter 2nya di baca ya :D. Dan terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca fic aneh dan penuh kekurangan ini :D! **

**MOHON RnR...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Permulaan**

**Holla minna :)**

**Ini chapter 2nya...**

**Tentang awal mula konser :D**

**Di baca ya :) semoga suka ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Love at Karakura High school music**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance (yang sama-sama gak berasa)**

**Rated : T (mungkin)**

**Disclaimer : Tite kubo sensei ****(jelas)**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, dsb (tepat sekali)**

**Summary : Band sekolah cewek ' The Virginy' dan band sekolah cowok ' The Mask' akan disatukan! Padahal selama ini mereka selalu bertengkar! Bagaimana cara mereka agar tampil bagus? Atau timbul perasaan di antara mereka? Bad summarry! mohon RnR **

**Di pagi hari yang cerah di Aula Karakura High School Music...**

"Baiklah semuannya, kita akan membahas kegiatan selama 3 hari sebelum musim panas ini. Mohon pendapat para hadirin sekalian untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya masing-masing." Kata sang wakil kepala sekolah, Ukitake Jushiro. " saya ingin murid-murid berlibur ke Pantai!" kata guru dancing perempuan, Rangiku Matsumoto. " ya, aku setuju" sahut Gin dengan senyuman rubahnya. "kalau saya sih, lebih suka berkemah..." usul Yoruichi Shihouin. "aku setuju" sahut Gin lagi. "apa-apaan kau Gin? Tadi Rangiku San mengusulkan, kau setuju. Yoruichi San mengusulkan, kau setuju. Maumu apa sih?" kata Aizen. " hehehe... aku setuju semuannya... ^^" sahut Gin polos. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu speechless.

Tanpa guru-guru itu sadari, murid-murid kebanggan mereka menguping pembicaraan mereka. " misi dong ichigo! Aku nggak dengar!" kata babon –plak- renji. " psssst! Kalian ini berisik sekali sih?! Yang suruh ikut siapa, hah?! Ini urusan PEREMPUAN!" kata seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam. " rukia chan, sepertinya... byakuya san akan mengusulkan hal-hal yang membosankan." Kata inoue. "ya,ya kakakmu itu menyebalkan!" sahut ichigo. "huh!" rukia mencibir. "sebaiknya usulkan sesuatu, rukia chan..." kata soi fon. "hmmm...bener-bener..." sahut rukia manggut-manggut. Tik, tik, tik..." apa sih yang aku bilang tadi?" kata soi fon polos. Semua yang ada di situ hanya SWT.

0000-^.^-0000

"bagaimana byakuya san? Apa usul anda?" tanya ukitake. " saya rasa saya-" 'BRAAK!' "nii-chan!~~~" sebelum kakak tercinta menyelesaikan ucapannya, sang adik sudah memotongnya. "rukia?" respond sang kakak. "halo, nii-chan, dan sensei-sensei" sapa rukia beserta senyum manis. "halo rukia chan" sahut para sensei di situ. Mereka memang sudah tau sifat rukia bagaimana. "kakak, bagaimana kalau musim panas tahun ini, sekolah kita mengadakan konser!" usul rukia semangat. "uhmmmm..." byakuya berfikir. "aaah...kakak~~~" kata rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bergelayutan manja. Guru-guru di situ hanya tersenyum maklum. Dalam hati mereka, mereka ingin sekali mempunyai anak seperti itu. "ya, kakak persilahkan" jawab byakuya tersenyum tipis. "yeeei !" sorak rukia kegirangan.

**Di luar...**

"YEEEESSSSS! GOOD JOB RUKIA!" sorak teman-teman seangkatan rukia pelan –sorak ada yang pelan ya?-

**Kembali ke dalam...**

"terima kasih kakak! Aku sayang kakak selamanya!" kata rukia berlalu. "hhhhh...dengar keputusannya?" kata byakuya kembali dingin. "iya, anda sangat sayang pada adik anda, ya?" kata ukitake. "hhaaahh...ingin punya anak seperti itu~~~~" ceplos rangiku. "hmmmm...soal konser...aku punya ide...khu,khu,khu" tawa devil sang yoruichi. "apa itu?" sahut guru-guru sama-sama.

"i did it friends! I did it!" kata rukia membangga-banggakan diri. "huh! Apanya kamu it-" 'BUUUGGHHH' "apa-apaan kau orange baka! Kenapa kau ikut-ikut? Kita kan RIVAL! Hush,hush pergi sana!" kata rukia mengusir ichigo. "gih! kita kan numpang lewat di sini biar dapet bocoran acara musim panas! Sudah guys! Ayo tinggalin nih cewek-cewek!" kata ichigo cs meninggalkan rukia cs. " UH-OH, THEY ARE LOSE AGAIN~~~~" kata rukia cs meneriaki ichigo cs dengan senyum kemenangan. " hey,hey! Tenang saja! Band kami yang akan jadi bintang tamu utama di konser itu!" kata ichigo PD. "hegh! Aku takut! Aku yang mengusulkan, pasti aku dan bandku yang terpilih!" kata rukia tak mau kalah. "oh yea? Lihat aja nanti!" kata ichigo berbalik badan. Rukia cs juga berbalik badan.

0000-^.^-0000

**Istirahat...**

Waktu istirahat, waktu yang di damba-dambakan para siswa –termasuk saya-. Murid-murid berhamburan ke luar kelas untuk menghirup udara segar (?). sekelompok siswi-siswi dambaan sekolah berjalan di lorong sekolah. " momo-chan, katanya itu mereka gini-gini, trus begini..." kata orihime bergosip. "masa sih? Aku gak percaya si itu bisa gini. Padhal salama ini dia...bla...bla...bla..." sahut momo menanggapi gosip tersebut. Sudah hal biasa bagi mereka untuk bergosip di jam istirhat. " wah,wah, gosipin apaan?" tanya tatsuki, rukia, dan soi fon. "hehehe...itu-" belum sempat momo menjawab, sang RIVAl sudah ada di depan mata. Sontak saja muka mereka menjadi masam dan sangar. "hegh! Mau apa lagi kau orange tersesat!" kata rukia dengan _smirk_nya "hegh! Midget! Ayo kita bertanding! Kami akan buktikan kalau kami yang terpilih!" ichigo menantang. "hegh! Kau meremehkan kami ya, orange?" sahut rukia sok. "haduuuhhh...anak-anak jaman sekarang kok begini? Hm?" lalu ada suara keibuan yang muncul di tengah perdebatan mereka. "yo-yoruichi-sensei?!" jerit orang-orang yang ada di sana. "daripada kalian bertengkar di sini, bagaimana ikut ibu ke ruang musik?" ajak yoruichi dengan senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan. "baik, sensei" sahut anak-anak tsb. 'punya perasaan gak enak' batin rukia.

**Sesaimpainya di ruang musik...**

"anak-anak, apakah kalian tau kenapa ibu memanggil kalian ke sini?" tanya yoruichi. "tidak,bu" sahut mereka serempak. "nah,begini,...untuk mereyakan acara musim panas, sekolah sepakat untuk mengadakan konser. Nah, ibu minta kalian supaya mau berduet satu panggung di hari H nanti. Mau?" kata yoruichi panjang lebar. "oohhh..." respond –sementara- dari mereka

**Tik...tik...tik...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAA ?! DDDUUUUUUUEEET?! SEPANGGUNNGG?!" akhirnya mereka sadar sepenuhnya -?-

**Fuah...akhirnya selesai hehe :D**

**Jujur, saya masih bingung mempublish fanfic :3**

**Yah, walaupun begitu, saya minta saran,kritik,review,i-pad,BB,i-pod,trusss...-plakz-**

**Yah pokoknya always RnR fic saya yang tidak jelas ini**

**ARIGATOU :)**


End file.
